


Time Alone Together

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite agreeing to spend a quiet afternoon together, it's not really what Kieren wants.</p><p>For greqlestrade and renplusrick <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm trying to write more fluff.  
> Apologies for the little bits of angst that I think snuck in.  
> Sincerely,  
> Moi.
> 
> [This was supposed to be a drabble]

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**  

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

It had been a quiet day. Simon didn’t mind. He was comfortable in silence, as was Kieren. The two of them were sat in the living room, Simon with his feet up on the two-seater whilst Kieren had the entire larger sofa to himself. From beyond the pages of his book, Simon heard Kieren stir again, rising and heading into the kitchen. It seemed like getting up to go and fidget with something helped calm Kieren down, so Simon said nothing when his boyfriend suddenly got up and emptied his pencil case on the floor, sorting through and rearranging the pens and pencils, or when he paced around the room for a few minutes before sitting back down and resuming his drawing. It was hard not to be entirely absorbed in the book he was reading, but Simon enjoyed the soft sounds of Kieren working away a few feet from him.

Coming back from the kitchen, Kieren went over to the living room window for what must have been the fourth time in the last two hours. He tweaked the curtains, pulling them closed a little, before pushing them completely open. Simon assumed it was just an artist’s lighting thing, and made no comment as the daylight illuminating his pages was briefly interrupted. Kieren sat down again, sighing.

A page later, Simon finally clocked that something was wrong. Looking over the top of his book, he peered at Kieren, who was sprawled over the larger sofa, his head tilted back over the armrest. In his hand he wiggled a pencil. He didn’t look over, just kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling, seemingly frustrated over something.

Shrugging it off, Simon went back to his book. His fingers traced the edge, readying to turn the page. He heard Kieren shift again. He turned the page.

“Woah, Kieren!”

The speed at which the Kieren had managed to cross the distance between the two seats was impressive. Moving  his book, Simon stared at the face leaning right over his, the rest of Kieren’s body curling up gracefully as he settled into a crouch next to the sofa.

“Hey, are you okay?”

He had been alarmed by the sudden movement, but was now more concerned about the look on Kieren’s face as his eyes remained steadily fixed on Simon.

“Do you want to spend time with me?”

He was confused by Kieren's question.

“Of course I do! I thought that’s what we were doing?”

“Yeah, but-”

Kieren trailed off, eyes glancing away. Simon shifted, sitting upright and closing the book, the page forgotten. He felt guilty. He’d thought this was what Kieren had wanted when they’d talked about spending quiet time ‘alone together’. He felt selfish for having been enjoying the time when Kieren quite clearly hadn’t. He wished he’d noticed – he thought Kieren was just being… Kieren.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” he said softly, reaching a hand out to hold his face. “I thought you were just doing your own thing.”

Kieren looked slightly annoyed, although he didn’t move away from Simon’s touch.

“I was, but…”

Those astonishing eyes looked back up, fixed on Simon’s. No matter how many times it happened, he couldn’t get used to that tightening sensation that would grip his chest every time Kieren looked at him like that.

“Do you get bored of me?”

It was barely a whisper, but the implication of the question was deafening. Did Kieren really think…? Simon felt crushed by the mere suggestion that he could lose interest in Kieren. Sure, he loved reading, and he loved books, but never for the tiniest fraction of a second would anything ever hold more importance or interest to him than Kieren did.

“Hey, hey, c’mere,” he urged, leaning back, the hand on Kieren’s face inviting him to follow. With far more grace than any Undead should ever possess, Kieren slid onto the sofa next to him, and Simon wrapped his arms around the lithe frame. Half-turned, he buried his face against Kieren’s neck, softly kissing the skin there apologetically.

“Don’t think for a second that anything in this world could ever mean as much to me as you do,” he whispered, finally managing to pull back and look Kieren squarely in the eye. Kieren managed a flicker of a smile, which Simon returned.

“I was bored.”

Simon smiled again, relieved. He knew enough about Kieren by now to be able to tell there was a way out of this.

“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

He let Kieren pretend to think about it for a moment; to pretend to still be put out by the neglect. Kieren made a point of holding his gaze for several seconds, before finally closing the distance and kissing Simon far, far too sweetly.

“Make me feel wanted.”

The words were barely a whisper against his lips, but Simon let out a low groan at them, his arms fiercely wrapping around Kieren. He kissed back, struggling with his control. He could feel his own body tremble as he tried to restrain himself, giving only light, careful kisses and tentative touches. Kieren was breathless against him, and not for the first time Simon struggled to understand how he’d gotten so lucky.

Using the force of his own weight, Simon coerced Kieren into leaning backwards, the blonde lying beneath him as the cage created by Simon’s arms wrapped around him prevented him from being crushed. Kieren wasn’t delicate – he could hold his own – but Simon wanted to treasure him all the same. He wanted to treat Kieren with the reverence he deserved.

Hands came up to rest on either side of his face, and Simon found himself briefly stopped in shock. His lips found the corner of Kieren’s mouth, and he left a trail of kisses along his cheekbone, tracing a path to his ear. He felt a hand shift to twist into his hair – the dull sensation registered, as did the approval the gesture showed.

“Is this good?”

He couldn’t help but ask anyway. Kieren nodded. Simon kissed the juncture where his ear met his jaw.

“I love you Kieren Walker.”

The hand in his hair twisted tighter at the whispered words, then relaxed. Simon swore he could feel the smile as he kissed his way slowly back along Kieren’s jawline, taking his time with every touch, savouring and worshiping the man beneath him.  But Kieren was impatient, and slightly trembling hands guided him firmly back to Kieren’s lips before he could complete his journey. Pulling away from the greedy kiss, Simon pulled his arm from under their bodies and gently stroked a stray strand of hair away from Kieren’s face.

“You’re beautiful, Kier, you know that?”

The hand now resting on the back of his neck gave an obvious tug, Kieren avoiding giving an answer.

“Shut up and kiss me some more.”

He smiled at Kieren’s insistence, wholeheartedly obeying the command.

There was no way Simon could ever deny Kieren what he wanted.


End file.
